This invention relates generally to the pumping of wells, and more particularly concerns the pumping of multiple wells in such manner as to achieve energy savings.
Sucker rod strings are typically reciprocated up and down in oil wells during pumping of such wells. Ordinarily, considerable energy is expended each time the rod string is lifted, due to the weight of the string and liquid imposed on the pumping apparatus. There is need to reduce this energy consumption, and to simplify the pumping requirements. Also there is need to reduce the space required for surface apparatus elevating and lowering the rod strings, and particularly on off-shore platforms.